The Story of Tom Riddle
by A.D. Islam
Summary: How Tom came to be
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Tom Riddle

By A.D. Islam

Chapter 1

This story is being told to clear up the name of Tom Riddle. Harry and Dumbledore have only seen the bad side of Tom. But there is a whole other story to him. The question is, are you ready to see the life of Tom Riddle. May I remind that once you jump onto this adventure, there is no going back. Are you willing to see the life of dark wizard?

Chapter 2

_The Unheard Tears_

It was a dark stormy night. A woman, carrying a baby, was walking into the forest. She found a nice tree. She placed the sleeping baby down on the root of the tree. The woman walked away with tears on her face. She turned back, and said some word to the son she would never see again.

"Good bye, Kevin Potter," said the woman.

The woman turned back and ran away. The baby woke up after the woman said Potter. It was dark and all he could see was shine of light. The baby did not cry, but just waited to see what was going to happen. The light got closer and closer. The light got longer, and then the light turned into a snake.

"Hello there young one," said the snake. "Oh yes, right, you can't talk. Well don't worry I'll take care of you. I'll teach you how to talk and walk. I'll be your best friend. But first I need to give you a name."

"How about, Tom Riddle?" said the snake.

Then the snake warped the baby and himself in front of a house. The snake then vanished. The house was an orphanage. The door opened and woman saw the poor baby on the floor.

"Oh dear lord! This poor baby." The woman took the baby inside.

Five years later

It was dark and Tom could see anything. Then he some flashes of light. Tom heard a woman screaming. The scream turned into a yell. Tom knew that voice that was screaming.

"Happy birthday Tom!" said Margret, the orphanage caretaker.

Tom rubbed his little green eyes. Tom was pale white with dark black hair. He only three feet tall and the youngest one in the entire orphanage, because of this, he got tease a lot. In the five years of Tom's life, he was always teased. Tom hardened and lost his personality. Despite the bullying, Tom was the smartest five-year-old in the world. But he always showed his dark side.

"Margret, tell me something. What is so happy about someone's birthday, if you are just getting one year closer to dying?" said Tom.

Margret was silent for a while.

"Well aren't you just a smart little one." Then Margret walked away.

Tom turned his head and looked out the window. Then Tom's only friend showed up at the window.

"Hello little one," said the snake.

"Hello Jason," Tom sighed.

"Well I can see that Margret did not appreciate your wisdom."

"I think I gave her a frighten. I should go apologize. "

"No, Tom. You shouldn't apologize. Striking fear into others is a good thing."

"But it seems rude."

"Look, haven't I always been the one who was by your side. I'm the only one you can talk to. You can trust me can't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Listen to me, striking fear is the only way you can get power. Killing is the only way you can get control."

"Well it will be hard to get power when you are just a weak little boy."

"Tom close your eyes, I have to show you something," hissed Jason

Tom did as he was told. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again. He had the same dream he had a few minutes ago. He saw green sparks. From the smoke of the sparks, Jason formed.

"What is this?" asked Tom.

"This is your inner magic. You, Tom, are a wizard. You are not a little weak boy. You will become the greatest wizard in the world. You can have all the power in the world."

Tom was scared. _All the power in the world!_ This seemed too much for a little boy.

"Am I the only wizard there is?" Tom asked.

"Yes, there is no other like you," the snake hissed.

Tom had thought of how wonderful life would be as a wizard. He would be able to destroy his biggest fear: death. Death was Tom's one and only fear. Sometimes he would go paranoid being around other people. He wasn't sure why, but he was always sure that he would die because of a human. But when he was around snakes, he felt like family. There was something that made him comfortable when he was around snakes.

But that all changed now. He felt something within him: power. He knew that he didn't have to worry anymore. He knew, that he could rule the world. 

And that my friends, the beginning of this terrible story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Story

_Chapter 3_

Tom, at age eight, was just waking up. His skin was pale white, like he just saw a ghost. Tom got up out of bed. He looked out the window. It was a dark gloomy day, just the way he liked it. Tom expected his snake friend to show up. Jason only met Tom on cloudy days. He told Tom that the sun is the most dangerous light there is. Tom sat on his cruddy bed and waited. But then he realized, his only friend might not come. Tom decided to learn how to use his secret power: magic. He saw a glass of water, so he tried to levitate it to him. He struggled to get it toward him, but it wouldn't budge. He was angry at his own failure. The angrier he got, the more the water moved. Then, when he was at his maddest, the water turned into flames. Tom was amazed at his ability.

"_Very nice little one."_

"Who said that," exclaimed Tom. "Oh, it is you, Jason"

_What you don't look happy to see me. _

"Well that is because you failed to come when I expected you,"

_Don't be mad at me little one. I had to take care of some business._

"What kind of business would a snake do?"

_Oh, no, there is a lot to do when you are a snake, with power._

Tom was silent for a while, his back to the snake.

"Your voice has changed."

_I am getting really old Tom; I don't think I have much life left in me._

"_NO!" _Tom yelled. "How dare you say that, you will not leave me. If you are not here… I have no one in this world."

_No Tom, you are not alone. You do not need other lives in your life. All you need is power. You must be willing to kill for power, that is the only way you will be great. _

Suddenly, Tom quickly agreed to the snakes reasoning. Although his mind agrees, his heart says otherwise. Tom knows what Jason says is wrong, but some force within his body makes him go with it. Ever since he was born, Tom felt as if something was controlling him. He tried to ask Jason, but he got restrained. But Tom knew that one day, all his answers would soon be answered.

_What are you thinking about, little one?_

"Oh, nothing really."

_Well then I think you should get ready, because that bloody Margret is coming up. _

Tom did as he was told, and got himself dressed. He put on his best clothes because he sensed that something special was going to happen.

When Tom was all dressed, Margret came into the room.

"Well Good Morning love, you need to get dressed up, it a special occasion."

But then Margret turned around to see Tom was all ready. She gave a friendly frown.

"Well I see we that we have boy that is always up to the minute."

"Margret, I have been living here for eight years. I can sense every movement you do." Tom sighed.

Margret felt sad knowing that no one has even thought about adopting this wonderful child. She knows Tom has great potential, but the problem is that he never gets loved. Margret always knew that love had the power to heal even the coldest heart.

"So, where are we going on this fine evening?" Tom said, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, it is a surprise," said Margret, in the same cheered voice as Tom.

"Oh, great!" Tom replied sarcastically.

"Okay, now, go wash up. We leave in an hour." Margret said.

Tom went into the orphanage van. The van went fairly slow in the London traffic. When they arrived to their destination, Tom was the last one out. Tom was at a cave sight. An old woman approached all the kids.

"Hello kids, and welcome to the famous London Domium Cave," said the old lady." My name is Mary and I am your tour guide. Now come follow me to have some fun."

Tom did not believe that going into a cave would bring much fun. So, while Mary was talking, Tom followed the kids that were sneaking into the cave. Then one of the girls, Joey, saw Tom following them. She slowed down to have Tom catch up with her. She wanted to tease the only boy that stayed in the orphanage all his life. When Tom came up to the dark corner, he saw Joey waiting for him.

"Hey, what are you doing? DO you think you could just follow us and you would become our friend?"

"I was just trying to find some enjoyment."

"Look no one in this world wants you to find enjoyment. You are the weirdest person in the whole orphanage. So why don't you just go play with those dogs on the street…."

Joey kept insulting Tom, but he ignored her. He was offended very deeply. He thought about of crying and running 7t then a voice inside his head was talking.

_Oh please. You need don't need to take this. You are a powerful wizard. You need to show her fear. Striking fear in others is the only you will get power. _

Tom knew this was all true. But he knew it was all wrong. But Tom knew he had no choice. He was sick and tired of people making fun of him. He wanted to show that he was not the weak one. Tom wanted everyone to know his name. He wanted everyone to fear his name. Tom wanted to end all the suffering he gets.

_This may be the beginning of the end!_

So Tom closed his eyes, and tried to find the magic within. He didn't know anything that would help him. He didn't know any spells, so he used his anger to guided him. He struggled to do something. Suddenly, the force inside him blurted out a spell: _Aveda Klendra_.

After Tom said the spell he saw a green light and screaming. He was horrified. When he looked he saw Joey's dead body. He covered his mouth with his hand. Then he heard all the other kids, in the cave, screaming and running toward this way. He quickly thought and ran out the exit. A minute later Margret came with all the other kids and the police to investigate. In a second, Tom was in the orphanage being interviewed by the police. He didn't tell them anything that happened. He went up into his room. He was waiting for Margret to come into his room to cheer him up. Five minutes later, Margret came to talk to Tom.

"Hello Tom. Are you okay? You look frightened. I know you are scared, but there is nothing to worry about, right? It was a sad loss that poor Joe died…"

"She got what she deserved. She died because of a reason." Tom interrupted.

Margret was horrified at what Tom said. By the expression on his face, Margret came to realize that Tom was really a psycho. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She quickly got out of the room.

_Very nice performance little one. _

"Jason is that you?"

_Yes indeed_

"Jason, what did I do…"

Tom, who looked very guilty, was very concerned.

"I killed some Jason. The guilt is killing me. I used magic in a wrong way."

_Tom, I think you are exaggerating. You did a good thing. You gave her what she deserved. Don't feel bad. _

"Jason I can't do this."

_Do what, little one?_

"I can't have magic anymore. I don't control my own emotions. Something is controlling me, my magic, and my life." Tom said in a desperate voice.

_Indeed there is._

"Who?"

_ME!_


	3. Chapter 3

_To every dreamer out there,_

_Keep Dreaming_

The End to the Beginning

It was dark and cold. Tom could feel the chill creating ice on his pale skin. All he could see was pitch black. Nothing around him but cold thin air. He had no idea where he was. The head was on fire just thinking about what just happened. All he could remember was getting bitten by a snake. He could practically feel the sharp blade-like took ripping through his neck. He tried to ignore that thought, because it was so woeful. He tried to remember other things. But he forgot all his knowledge. He couldn't remember his own name. He tried to concentrate harder, but there was another problem. The air around Tom was getting thinner. Tom couldn't breathe. Then he saw a dim light before him. He tried to closer to the light, but the closer he got the more screaming he heard. Then, suddenly the light grew more and he heard a voice.

"Tom!"

Tom suddenly woke up.

"Tom! Are you okay!" Margret yelled standing right next to him.

"Yes, I think so." Tom said, remembering everything, well mostly.

"Wait, what is my name." Tom said.

Then a doctor walked into the room. He heard Tom's last comments and laughed.

"Your name is Tom."

"What happened to me," asked Tom.

"Well Tom, to tell you the truth," the doctor said in an Australian accent. "You got bitten by a snake, and now you have trauma."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you can't remember a lot of things that happened in the past."

With that said, Tom was quite for a long time. He didn't know what to say, or how to react. He was scared for a little while.

Margret went inside the office to talk with the Australian doctor. When she came out she took Tom back into the orphanage

Over the next few days, Tom changed. His skin got paler. His eyes got greener. But his personality was thing that changed the most. As the days went by, Tom stayed in his room. He turned gloomy, moody, and a lot of other things. Tom seemed as if he got haunted. Which he did.

Tom Riddle has been having the strangest dream. In his dreams, he is getting tortured. The chill over his body in his dream is too much for him to handle. He goes psycho with the dreams he gets. But the aspect which is the most strangest was that, he had the urge to kill. He wanted to kill everyone in this world, in fear, of which they might kill him.

Tom also grew another habit, he became power hungry. He wanted everyone to know his name. Not only that, but he wanted to show everyone that he is great, and that he is the king of the world. But, the voice in his heart says otherwise.

_No. I don't need power. I need love. _

_I don't need to show anyone anything. _

_I am Tom Riddle, and I am not a bad guy. _

Then the other voice inside him hissed something.

_No, power is everything. You must make everyone bow down to you. If you don't, they will kill you. Proving that you have strength is the only way you won't die._

Although Tom knows right from wrong, he always chooses wrong. He wants to do the right thing, but ever since he was born he had no control over his mind, thoughts, or actions. Tom tries hard to make his own decisions. But then hatred blinds him. For example, Joey. He grew hatred toward her, so he killed her. He didn't want to, but the hatred made him kill her. After the Joey incident, and the snake biting, Tom became an addict for revenge.

By the time Tom Riddle turned 10 years old, he killed at least 10 kids at the orphanage that mocked him. After each death, Margret could see that Tom was more and more pleased.

_Could he have to do anything with the murdering? _Margret thought. She got more and more frightened by the second. She couldn't stop thinking about the connection between Tom and the murders.

After a month, someone in a robe came to talk to Tom. Margret wondered who it could be. She took him to Tom's room.

"Tom there is someone here to see you," said Margret.

After that, Margret left the room.

"Who are you?" asked Tom in a firm voice.

"Hello Tom, my name is Professor Dumbledore."

Please give me a review


End file.
